kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Tears of Darkness
Kingdom Hearts: Tears of Darkness, is a "dramatic progressive action", featuring characters battling in a 3D environment with the ability to level up and customize characters. It unites 33 characters from the original Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Final Fantasy ''series, along with original characters. An alternate dimension version of Chaos makes an appearance as the god of discord, ruling over a long forgotten alternate dimension, while a new character, Sylar, is subject to his will. Mysteriously, 13 heroes from differents worlds show up, and try to put an end to Chaos's reign of despair before it starts reaching other dimensions. Now, Chaos, and the villains he summoned to oppose the heros have movilaized to erradicate them, who must fight to prevent control of the worlds from falling into evil hands. Gameplay Tears of Darkness is an action-based fighting game mixed with RPG elements. Battles take place on fully rendered 3D fields, with characters free to roam around as they please. The environment can also be interacted with, with characters able to run up walls, grind along railings and destroy pillars and floors with attacks. In battle, players have two types of attacks - Bravery and HP. Every character has their Bravery Points displayed above their HP bar, and whenever they land an HP attack, the damage done is equal to their Bravery. Striking an opponent with a Bravery attack will drain their Bravery and increase the attacker's, thus increasing the HP damage they can do. If a player's Bravery is reduced to below zero, they enter "break" mode, where they cannot inflict HP damage, Bravery attacks against them do increased damage, and their opponent receives a significant boost to their Bravery. Every character has their unique fighting style and attacks, usually based on the character's abilities in their original game. In addition to Bravery and HP attacks, players can use Summons and Assists characters to help them in battle, and can find new Summons in certain stages or as part of a stage bonus. There is also an "EX Bar" meter which fills up during battle by collecting the EX Force that appears when players strike each other, or the randomly appearing EX Cores. Once filled, the character can enter EX Mode which grants a character-specific bonus and gives access to an EX Burst, a special move that deals massive damage to their opponent. These moves are often a reference to each character's signature attack in their respective game. After the battle is over, characters are rewarded with munny, EXP, and AP. Further awards may be given if the player fulfills certain conditions during the fight itself, such as winning within a time limit or landing an attack of a certain strength. Of the 33 playable characters, each maintains their own Experience level, and share the same equipment supply. Characters begin at level one with only a handful of basic moves, but as they gain EXP and level up they can learn more advanced moves. These moves are equipped to a character using CP, with a character able to equip as many moves as they wish as long as the total does not exceed their maximum CP. By earning AP, a character can master a move, reducing the CP needed to equip it, and sometimes make new abilities appear. Characters can also earn various bonus abilities and bolster their stats through equipment and accessories. Player can also earn PP, which are used to purchase special gameplay features, such as new characters or bonus music tracks. In storyline gameplay, players travel trough a post-apocaliptic world drowned in darkness, figthing heartless, nobodys, and Unversed alike. Also, there are gates around the world, that takes players to dungeons filled with enemies. They cant escape untill they beat the boss, or fall in combat, but if the player is able to finish a dungeon with a good time and taking as little damage as possible, they earn a special bonus. When the player reaches the Stigma of Chaos at the end of the stage, the stage is completed and the player is awarded munny and PP depending on their remaining HP, and other factors. Each character has an story, called ''"Memento Mori", ''followed by the name of the character. When all Mementos are completed, the player is given access to the ''"Tenebra Magnus" storyline, which leads to the final boss of the game, Chaos. Completing Tenebra Magnus unlocks other storylines and gameplay modes, including "Nightmares of Life" and the Duel Colosseum, among others. Story Under development... Gameplay Freatures: Arenas: *Dive to the Heart *Destiny Island *Third District *Final Keyhole *End of the World *Kingdom Hearts *Dark Depths *Old Mansion *Beetwixt and between *Memory Sckycrapper *Realm of Nothigness *Throne Room *Radiant Garden *Wasteland *Bald Mountain *Mirage Arena *Realm of Darkness *Station of Oblivion Characters: Light side: *Sora *Riku *The King *Donald *Goofy *Cloud *Tifa *Leon *Yuffie *Terra *Ventus *Aqua *Yen Sid *Sylar Chaos Side: *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saix *Axel *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Roxas *Ansem *Chaos Secrets: *Lingering Sentiment *Vanitas *Master Eraqus *Master Xehanort